The Mafia Conspiracy
by sassysweetstart
Summary: Rob comes ro Jess asking for help in finding his dad who got tangled up with the wrong people. Jess who is working for the FBI has started a life without Rob and it might even include having an interest in a fellow agent. some of you might remember i sta
1. Chapter 1

PROLOUGUE

It was a brisk autumn Indiana day as she walked up to her miniature apartment. She pulled out her key and opened the door, she checked her mailbox and with not a single letter, made her way upstairs and into the kitchen of her three room living quarters. It was small yet nice and clean. It suited her well for the way her life had turned out.

Yup it was very fitting she though. It had been two weeks since she had heard from rob. Jess knew she shouldn't be upset; it wasn't like they were dating each other. She reflected on that, it had been both their choices, she has wanted it just as much as rob had. He was working at the garage he had bought from his uncle and she well she didn't know what she was doing. Jess had started out going to college all expenses paid by the FBI but she had soon realized it wasn't what she wanted.

Jess got up and went to the cabinets over the counter. She pulled out a box of frosted flakes, a bowl and spoon. She then went to the fridge, opened it and pulled out the milk staring at it distastedly she put it back in and closed the door deciding to have dry cereal.

If jess let herself be honest and true she was frustrated. She knew that she and rob were just friends but she wanted more. She knew she was doing a good service for the country but she wanted to do more. Pretty much she just wanted to do something more, what she had no idea and it was driving her crazy.

She looked at the bowl grabbed it and went to sit on the little sofa and turned on the television. The news came on and with it the information of another string of murders. Jess turned off the TV set her bowl down and screamed into a nearby pillow. After letting out a string of inedible syllables she got up dumped her bowl and was about ready to go take a nap when the doorbell rang. Sighing she went and opened it gasping in surprise.

"Hi jess. I know this is odd timing but I need your help." when jess just stared at him, "it's my dad jess, I need help my dad is in some serious trouble" rob said.

Chapter One

I stared at Rob shocked. I couldn't even get words out of my mouth until suddenly they started in a rush.

"What are you doing here? W-What do you mean your dad? I haven't heard from you in two weeks and suddenly you just show up on my door step?"

Rob just stared at me miserably letting me rant until I finally stopped to catch my breath.

"Jess I know your upset but can I come in? I need to talk to you, it's really important, please," he pleaded flashing his pretty eyes at me making me want to throw myself at him.

I nodded and stood aside to let him in. a girl had to have some respect I thought. He sat on the couch while I went and got a chair from the kitchen. I wasn't going to snuggle up close to him just yet. I then got him some food remembering painfully how he use to love to eat. He made small chat while I did this but I ignored him. He hadn't even acknowledged my presence in the past two weeks I wasn't going to let him off to easily. We may have said we were going to be friends but he and I both knew we were more then that.

Once I was seated rob began his story.

"Jess please believe me, I didn't mean to ignore you I just, I didn't want to get you in trouble," inside my heart crumbled but on the outside I just nodded curtly. He continued, "My dad got out of jail two months ago. If you remember that was when you started hearing less of me." I nodded again remembering all to well. "When my dad coming back he brought problems. Big problems. I tried to help at first but then it started getting too big so I stopped contact with you. And now, now my dad is missing jess. You were the only one I could think of to help me." Rob said in angst.

It almost broke my heart to see him like this, but only almost. Obviously it was serious and rob was concerned or he wouldn't be here that was evident I knew. No matter how many times I tried to reassure him that I would be fine he still worried about my safety. Rob wouldn't put me in any danger unless it was serious.

"Look I know what you must be thinking. I wouldn't be here if I didn't think you were in any danger either," he said as if reading my thoughts.

I gaped at him. "What do you mean you wouldn't be here if you didn't think I were in any danger? Rob what are you not telling me?"

"The people after my dad jess, they're dangerous people. I don't mean run of the mill type criminals I mean gangster mob kind. My dad got in deep with them and he tried to pull out but he couldn't. Jess my dad isn't a bad guy he only went to prison because he thought it would protect my mom and I. Then when he got out he came to me to warn me. By then I figured I shouldn't contact you at all but then my dad told me it was to late. The next day he disappeared."

I got up from the chair and sat next to him on the coach. My heart almost stopped as I took in the smell of him. The smell I remember as being Rob.

"I'll help you Rob. You can count on me." I said with confidence that I didn't feel.

For the next couple of hours we went over everything Rob knew about his dad and the mafia guys. We went over places where his dad could be or use to frequent. After two hours I got up to stretch.

"You can stay here tonight. Tomorrow I'll ask some people if they know anything about these guys."

"Mastriani, Jess," rob said with that old familiarity. Gently he took my hand and pulled me towards him. I couldn't breathe. He kissed my mouth, my cheeks, my neck, my hair.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you,"

"I think I have an idea," I retorted trying to sound sassy but failing miserably when he kissed me. As he took it deeper I felt like my whole body was on fire. Any moment I was sure I would just melt away in a stream of giddiness and lust. He gently picked me up as if I was like porcelain and carried me into my bedroom. What had started out as a boring horrible day was turning into a wonderful night.

I woke up to sunlight streaming on my face and turned sitting up. There beside me was Rob looking as beautiful as any roman statue. He was still asleep breathing ever so gently. I laid back down into the bed and sighed reflecting on last night. I fell back into a gentle sleep.

I woke suddenly when I heard Rob shake me. "Jess you have to get up now," he said urgently. I sat up and that was when I heard the pounding. For the first time since I had heard Rob's story I was scared. I started to put on my clothes when Rob told me to just pick them up. He opened the window in my bedroom and motioned me out.

"Are you insane?" I shrieked at him. We were five stories up. He motioned for me to be quiet and whispered to me to get out. I shook my head until I heard the door break. Clutching Rob in one hand and my clothes in the other while still half dressed we walked on the narrow ledge. As we just about made it to the apartment next door I turned to see three men in black suits look out the window.

I gasped in shocked and scared. Rob turned around shouting at me but I couldn't hear him. Because in that instant splintered wood broke close to me making me almost loose my balance. Rob caught me but I still stared at the three men

All of them were holding guns and they all had looks to kill.


	2. Chapter 2

here is the seond installment i hope you like it!

CHAPTER 2

They started firing as Rob and I made our way along the narrow ledge to the hopefully vacant apartment. We finally arrived leaving Wood and bullets in our wake as we made it through the window. Slamming the window shut we leaned against it out of breath. A few minutes later Rob headed towards the closet and started going through it looking for clothes. I paused a moment to thank the good lord for letting us out alive and as well as letting me see Rob in nothing but a see through white sheet. After all it was every girls dream wasn't it? When I was done paying homage I went to the front of the apartment that was similar to mine except for being decorated in an expensive yet airy style. I opened the front door to see if the men in black were gone. I then quickly slammed it shut. I bolted it and ran back to the bedroom where Rob was less then presentable.

"We have to go now," I said in a voice that I would say was pretty calm. Okay it wasn't but would you be so calm after seeing men in black suits aim guns at your head not to mention actually shoot at you? Forcing you to crawl on a five-foot story ledge, then when you open a door pointing a gun at you and barring your escape root? I would think not.

"Wh---?" Rob started to ask when he saw the look of dread on my face. He grabbed the clothes he had 'borrowed' from the guy who lived here and we then went back out onto the ledge I was very definitely beginning to hate.

Now I will state here and now that after this day if I Jess Mastriani makes it out alive I promise not to ever make fun of Cully or any other agents whether they be dorky or studdly. That is to say of course if I actually see tomorrow or the next or the day after. Oh yes and a date with Cully really isn't looking as bad as it once.

Rob and I started along the ledge this time without the bullets and after many strenuous minutes we made it to the next apartment, pausing outside it. The one thought that kept crossing my mind was if we didn't loose the macho men, we would be up sh..s creek and definitely without a paddle. As luck would have it or not have it there was a fire escape, which we started climbing down right around the time that the egomaniacs in black suits decided to open fire again on us. Of course if the poor people in the street weren't shocked enough to see two half naked people climb down a fire escape with no hint of a fire they freaked out when bullets started spraying.

Really I felt sorry for the poor souls. I would be to if they saw me half dressed, though since I have been working with the FBI and occasionally kicking ass I didn't look to bad. Rob and I made a dash for the parking lot where both of our cars were parked. Ironically they were parked side by side.

"We need to split up. Meet me at the park in four hours. Approximately noon time," I told him. Before he could protest, "Look I have some contacts that can help you but we need to go NOW." Nodding at me he got into the car and drove off to where ever.

I got into my car and proceeded to take my time and get dressed. If those guys even thought about coming and shooting me they would be in for a rude awakening. Obviously luck was on my side because no one came and I pulled out of the garage just as police cars pulled up to my building. When I was a safe distance away I stopped and pulled out myself phone from my purse. I wasn't the type to carry a purse but I did have enough sense to keep one by my bedside in cases of one in a million emergencies, like the one that had just happened. I punched in a few buttons and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey it's me, Jess. Something's come up and I need your help. Can I come by? I'll be there in ten minutes tops."

I hung the phone up and drove to my colleague's house. I parked the car and went up to his townhouse and rang the bell.

Jordan Cully came down and let me up. In his early thirties he was one of the best agents n the field. With a blonde crew cut a deep tan and muscles to match, he could have been a poster boy for Abercrombie. Only he actually had the guts that Abercrombie boys only showed. Jordan I guess you could say was my partner slash handler. He was also a friend and someone I trusted deeply. I guess you could say I had feelings for him of some kind or another. We had even gone out on a date, which was not too shabby. I guess the only thing that had gotten in the way of it ending up like last night was Rob. Frankly I didn't know if I could trust a guy again which left me feeling po'd at times.

"Jess are you all right? What happened?" he asked in a way that made me tell him everything whether I wanted to or not.

He ushered me up to his kitchen where he set a steaming cup of coffee in my hands with lots milk and sugar on the side. He then busied himself making breakfast. He was still in a blue bathrobe and red boxers that fit him nicely. As he made scrambled eggs and popped bread in the oven I told him everything. Well not everything, of course I left out the bit about rob and I you know doing it. I also left out the part about how my feelings were screwed up, though I did let him in on my feelings about the $$h—es who had attacked and probably destroyed my apartment. He kept silent the whole time letting me rant. Only when he set breakfast before both of us did he start to comment.

"We need to involve Krantz in this. Second if these men are after Mr. Wilkins then he needs to put under protection. As for you Jess if these men IDed you. You could be in some deep sh-trouble," he said correcting himself.

"Jordan, I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me." Though it is a pretty nice gesture and one that s greatly appreciated. "I can handle myself. I do agree with you on Rob though. As for Krantz, I don't know."

"I do Jess. These people are dangerous and I won't let anything happen to you."

Oh really? "That's sweet of you really but I am a big girl," I said.

"Well hey that's what partners are for right?" he said.

Oh right, so right, I thought to myself. After that we finished eating and he went to take a shower while I surfed through the TV. We then made drove in separate cars to the park. Though it was only ten o' clock I figured Rob would be there. Unfortunately he wasn't he obviously had found another place to go to until our twelve o' clock meeting.

"Look, Jess, someone should go and brief Krantz. Why don't I stay here and wait for Mr. Wilkins and you can go brief him on what's happening?" Jordan said after a half hour.

As much as I would love to see the two of them meet I wanted to be there but I grudgingly acquiesced and drove off. When I got to the office it was pretty busy but Krantz wasn't there. He had left some papers to look over which I did and by eleven twenty when he still hadn't shown up I began to get worried. If there is one stickler and one person who loved his job it is Cyrus Krantz. In all the years that I have been working for him (which I admit haven't been many) he has always been on time.

As much as I hated pulling myself from the massive paperwork (not) I grabbed my keys and headed for my car. Krantz lived in a small-secluded neighborhood. Almost everyone worked in some form of government or another. I pulled up in front of his two-story house and made my way up the stone path to the front door.

It was open which in my business was never a good sign. I scooted down and grabbed the gun that had been attached to my ankle. Now don't think that I am some hardcore cop because I'm not. I have never ever fired it I don't even think I could. Of course the criminals don't know that which is the way I prefer it. I pushed the door open with my foot as to not smear any finger prints-if their were any- and slowly made my way into the house. Now the smart thing would have been to call for back up, but then I have never been what some might call smart, nor am I one to walk away from a fight, which is when ten seconds later a masked intruder in a black ski cap came barreling at me I fired the gun.

I totally missed him but at least he was stunned for a minute, of course it was only a minute. I looked around wildly for a baseball bat but either Krantz wasn't into baseball or the masked intruder had taken it. I was taking bets it was the later as shim swung it at me narrowly missing me. I ducked around him and ran into the kitchen, which is when I saw something I probably will never forget. Before I even had time to digest it I was running for my life. Who ever the person was shim was hell-bent on trying to kill me or at least give me one major headache. I ran into what must have been Krantz's workroom and found some plywood that I could use as a weapon. Who knew Krantz had been into woodsmenship? I turned around just in time to raise the wood and then have it knocked out of my hands.

"Now that isn't fair is it?" I couldn't help but say.

The shim didn't even have the courtesy to reply to me before he took another swing at me. He just kept making grunting noises. I grabbed another piece of wood and then another. Wherever Krantz had gotten that bat it sure was destructible. Running low on wood I made the mistake of trying to get around the person or I suppose alien. I couldn't really tell with the mask. Shim hit my shoulder causing me to stumble I managed to make it back into the kitchen before he struck me this time on the side of my head. I fell to the floor and the last thing I saw was Cyrus Krantz bloodied body next to me, then everything went black.

reviews please

love kat


	3. Chapter 3

here is the third chapter i hope you enjy it!

Chapter 3

I woke up with my head feeling like it had split open and my shoulder feeling like it had been run over by a Mac track. I felt like something had been glued to my face. Slowly and unsteadily I got to my feet. Looking around I remember where I was. Looking down a few feet from where I had laid was Krantz covered in blood. I staggered to my purse where my cell was and after spending four minutes rummaging to find it only to realize it was in my lap and spending six minutes trying to work it I finally made the call.

"This is Agent Mastriani, requesting an ambulance to Agent Krantz's house immediately," after it was confirmed I hung up and passed out again.

When I woke up bright lights were blinding me. It took me a minute to figure out that they weren't the ones everyone talks about with near death experiences. Though with my head and shoulder it seemed close to one. I turned my head slightly to see Jordan standing by my bedside talking quietly on his cell pone.

"no! I don't give a damn if you have to uproot the metropolitan police we need to find these people and we need to find them now! No. I do not care about some stupid convention. Two agents were attacked we need to find these people now!" he said fiercely.

Jordan turned around and seeing me awake hung up the phone without a good-bye. "your awake he exclaimed!"

I tried to smile and managed a small one. "Yeah I am. You know that wasn't very nice. You know hanging up on that person"

"Yeah well they deserved it after everything that has happened today," he said sourly.

That's when everything came back to me "Oh My Gosh Jordan where's Krantz? Is he okay? And where is Rob is he in custody?" I exclaimed.

"In do time Jess. Right now you have to rest. I'll be back in the morning to tell you everything." He kissed me on my forehead letting his mouth linger their for a moment before he headed out the door.

The nurse came in and said stuff about making good progress and she was glad to see I was awake. She got me dinner and then gave me some pills. It didn't matter. None of it helped me keep my mind off things. From the moment I woke up to the moment I went to bed thoughts kept running through my head. They weren't good thoughts either. Something bad had happened I knew it. Maybe multiple bad things had happened. With a sinking heart I had a suspicion I knew what they were.

I woke up to sunlight streaming in and Jordan by my bedside again. a few minutes later the nurse came in with breakfast and more pills. I went to use the privy while Jordan who was reading the newspaper waited. It was then that I looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't one who focused on superficial things but even I knew I looked horrible. I had dark circles under my eyes and my right side was all swollen and discolored. Even my right shoulder looked swollen in the sling the doctors had put it in. I tried to tidy myself up the best I could and headed back to Jordan.

He was reclining in a chair. The newspaper was discarded on a small table. I thought he looked just as handsome as ever of course it could be the drugs that were making me think that then again it probably wasn't. When he saw me he got up and helped me back to bed making sure I was settled he began his report.

"I know your wondering what is happening and I will tell you but first, the doctors said to tell you that you will be released this afternoon. You don't have a concussion and only have mild bruising. You will be coming home to my townhouse rather then your apartment. I did send someone to get some belongings from your apartment," without waiting for me to reply he continued.

"Agent Krantz is in critical but stable condition. At the moment the doctors aren't sure whether he will pull through but they remain optimistic. I know you're worried about Mr. Wilkins and I am afraid to say that you have reason too be concerned." He held up his hands for me to be silent and continued. " I waited for him until I got the call from headquarters about you and Krantz. I left someone there to wait for him but he never showed. I then went to the address he gave you and it was deserted. There was no sign of forced entry but then there was also no sign that anyone had even been staying there."

"At the moment we are treating him as a missing kidnapped person but that could always change." He paused allowing me to take it in before he continued. "Now there is some more important business to attend to Jess. Wilkins stated that his father had gotten in with some mob criminals. We believe that we know what crime family he got into. The Calistoga crime family, they deal in drugs, weaponry, and human trafficking. They are not very nice people. We never had a case or enough evidence to prosecute them. I know you want to get back to work but I think it is best if you do that you work from home." Noticing I was getting dreary, "you rest and I'll be back later to pick you up." He kissed me on the forehead again and left.

I slept for the next three hours and by the time I awoke I was refreshed and ready to get out of the hospital. Jordan came back with some fresh clothes and toiletries. While he took care of checking me out I took a shower and tried to make myself presentable that was trial some considering of the greenish color of my face on the right side. When he was done he helped me to his car and drove me to his townhouse, which was going to become my home for the next couple of days. I got settled and slept the rest of the day away.

I woke up around seven and Jordan got me some dinner to eat in bed.

"are you okay?" he asked concerned sitting on a chair.

I smiled at him. "Yes I'm fine except for a couple scrapes and bruises I have never been better," I said cracking a joke and pushing the tray away.

He got up and took it and then sat on the edge of the bed. For the second time in three days my heart started to beat faster and faster. He took my hands and kissed both of them.

"I just want you to be okay Jess. I know you don't like me worrying about you but I do." Jordan then kissed me on the lips. After several minutes he stopped and looked at me with an expression that made my heart melt which doesn't do that a lot. "Goodnight Jess," and with that he got up and left me pondering.

That night I couldn't sleep. My thoughts and feelings were all confused. I had feelings for Rob yet Jordan kissed me. It wasn't the fiery furiousness that Rob's kisses were. Jordan's was sweet and gentle and set me off in whole different directions. There was also the tiny matter of where was Rob? Why hadn't he called? It seemed he had left just as mysteriously as he had come if he had even left of his own free will. Then their was the last question the one that was most important. Who wanted Krantz, Rob and myself dead so badly? And if Rob was right who wanted his father dead?

I fell into a pitiful sleep late at night and woke up late in the morning. I woke up in time to tell Jordan about a few things I needed of my computer and to say good-bye to him. I then busied myself getting a glass and cereal and started eating breakfast when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this jess Mastriani speaking?" a craggily voice asked. I guess he wasn't one to screw around with pleasantries.

"Yes, it is. Can I help you with something?" I answered respectfully.

"Yes. Yes you can. I'm Rob Wilkins father and I am in dire need of your help."

I stared in disbelieve at the phone. I made a mental note to never ever eat cereal again.

love kat


End file.
